The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Existing positive low-pressure steam heating systems provide simple and reliable techniques for heating in a wide variety of industrial, commercial, and residential applications. Water (as a liquid) heated in a boiler becomes steam (a gas), which then rises through the feeder pipes (conduits) and condenses in radiators, giving off its latent heat. Radiators become hot and heat up objects in the room directly as well as the surrounding air. Steam is traditionally delivered under a low pressure of up to 2 psig at 218° F. in order to improve boiler safety and efficiency.
An existing steam system can be converted to a vapor (steam) vacuum system by operating under 5-10 inches of Hg vacuum. Although there are some efficiency gains, the conversion of a steam system into a vacuum system results in an increased maintenance cost due to additional vacuum equipment, condensate pumps, and electricity usage. In existing vacuum systems, steam traps are utilized in which condensate is separated from steam, sucked by a vacuum pump, and returned into the system by a water pump. Malfunctioning steam trap deteriorates vacuum system performance, causes vacuum pump overload by hot vapor and is a major maintenance, repair, and replacement problem. Few new vacuum systems have been installed in the last fifty years due to high installation and maintenance costs.
Existing steam (vapor) systems are robust and reliable but have multiple problems, including high installation costs, noise, uneven heat distribution, and control difficulties. Therefore, many worn out steam systems are being retrofitted into hot water heating systems. However, such retrofits are very expensive because the boiler and the old plumbing have to be replaced which requires significant demolition of building internals. Alternatively, the level of building destruction is much less for conversion of a steam into a vacuum system and the existing steam boiler can be utilized. Therefore, a low-cost and efficient vacuum system would be an advantageous alternative for steam system retrofits as well as for new heating system installations.
Accordingly, as recognized by the present inventor, what are needed are novel systems and methods for improved vapor vacuum systems. Therefore, it would be an advancement in the state of the art to provide an apparatus, system, and method for improved vapor vacuum. It is against this background that various embodiments of the present invention were developed.